


【锤基】我爱上了我的CP粉

by guona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 明星锤X西皮粉头基。短篇完结。正文清水，番外nc-17。





	1. Chapter 1

短篇沙雕言小OOC

 

1.  
――你知道CP粉吗？

正在如火如荼赶拍新电影的影后安洁拉，今天她的拖车村里来了位客人。对于这位不请自来的客人，好客的她只是笑笑，大方的邀请对方一起共进午餐。  
何况，她向来都挺喜欢这个后辈的。  
索尔奥丁森，外貌与实力皆具的他是近年好莱坞最抢手的男演员之一，几次合作下来，他们成为了好朋友。他开朗洒脱不拘小节的个性，是安洁拉欣赏他的因素之一。然而，今天的索尔奥丁森却有些不太对劲。  
安洁拉让她的随行厨师为他们烹调午餐，就像变魔法似的，精致的法国菜一道道被端上户外餐桌，要不是四周围着拖车，几乎要让人忘了这里是片场，而是高级的法式餐厅。  
前菜、汤、主菜都上过了，明显有话想要的索尔却始终支支吾吾。直到最后甜品上桌，他盯了会装饰在冰淇淋上的薄荷叶，终于下定决心开口：  
“妳知道CP粉吗？”  
安洁拉挑起眉。  
“那是啥？”  
“CP，couple的缩写，配对或是一对的意思，说某人和某人是CP，就是指他们是一对，简单来说就是情侣，而喜欢于将某两个人配对在一起，衷心支持并希望他们能够成为一对的就是CP粉。”  
索尔慎重的完成上述说明，脸上还带着点余惧未消的模样。  
听完索尔解释的安洁拉摆出不明所以的表情。所以呢？这就是她这个后辈小弟弟郁郁寡欢的原因，因为认识了一个新名词？  
索尔看起来更忧伤了。  
“亲爱的安洁拉，妳知道我们有CP粉吗？”

2.  
故事要从一周前说起，安洁拉和索尔两人共同出席了一个座谈会，安洁拉是主角，索尔是陪访来宾，他们默契度本来就高，不但把主持人逗得哈哈大笑，台下粉丝也反应热络。  
聊着聊着，索尔发现台下人群里有一双绿幽幽的眼睛，始终盯着他看，眼眸底下藏着无法言尽的情感，深情如海，不，应该是森林，深邃无边的神秘森林，无时无刻不在诱人走入，让人甘心深深的迷失在其中。  
而那双美丽的眼睛有时则迸发出宝石般的光采，被那双眼睛看着，索尔觉得他喉咙里的水份都要被那双绿眼睛给看干了。索尔伸手想拿桌上的水喝却被他打翻了，他试图想要扶正水瓶，结果又打翻了第二次，惹得安洁拉笑睇了他一眼。  
索尔没心思理她，只顾着抬头找绿眼睛。绿眼睛还在看他，眼睛里是满满的笑意，说不出的缱绻温柔。  
等到提问环节时，台上观众纷纷踊跃举手，都希望藉由提问更加了解和接近他们心中的男神女神。索尔期待绿眼睛也会有所行动，但随着一个个问题被回答，绿眼睛依然安坐在原位，只是时不时的会在手上的小手册上快速记些什么。要不是气质不对，索尔都要怀疑绿眼睛是哪家经纪公司派来要挖角的探子了。  
座谈会一结束，索尔立刻要他的经纪人范达尔去找那位绿眼睛将他请到后台来。  
索尔奥丁森果然还是要艹粉了吗？！  
这是范达尔脑海里冒出的第一个念头。不是他自夸，和其他明星大不一样，他家的索尔一直都很乖，不酒不嫖不吸毒，别人家的经纪人会有的烦恼他都没有，但范尔达却也因此总感觉他的经纪人生涯少了点什么。  
所以当他听到索尔要他把前面台下的某个粉丝带去后台时，范达尔甚至忍不住有些兴奋，但没想到索尔更心急，马上推翻自己的主意，直接跑下了台，亲自在出口区拦住了那名绿眼睛。  
“嗨。”  
索尔露出标准的营业微笑。  
“需要我帮你签名吗？”  
果不其然，绿眼睛回以腼腆的一笑，就跟他泰半的粉丝一样。他果然是自己的粉丝！索尔感觉心情像飞上了天。  
“可以吗？”  
“当然！”  
索尔一派潇洒的站在原处，等着绿眼睛即将拿出什么给他签名。他假装不经意的问，“你叫什么名字？”  
“洛基。”

3.  
就在索尔策画着签完名后要在签名下方悄悄加上索尔奥丁森私人电话号码的时候，他伸手接过了绿眼睛――洛基，递出来的东西。  
本来应该要大笔流水画下签名的右手停在半空中，索尔呆呆地看着左手心里的钥匙串――前秒他还在因为对方一见面就给钥匙而春心荡漾。他注意到的不是那个印有他和安洁拉合照的塑料片钥匙扣，而是串在一起的另一个钥匙扣。  
锤子形状的钥匙扣在长年的使用下有些磨损，上头用油性笔歪歪斜斜写的几个字墨迹也掉的差不多了，只能勉强看出Th~~er几个字。  
是Thunder。  
索尔认得出来。因为那是他写的。  
索尔的手有些颤抖。他抬头看洛基，眼神充满激动。一旁的范达尔在心里大喊，我的天耶，如果索尔奥丁森能够随时拿出这种演技，夺奥指日可待了！  
对于索尔直瞅着钥匙扣，即便是洛基也难免有些发窘。他用他极为好听的声音说：  
“如果可以的话，能请你帮我向安洁拉小姐也要个签名吗？”  
他带着一脸难掩的害羞神色。  
“其实我是你和安洁的CP粉。”

4.  
CP粉？那是什么？算了，现在更重要的是――  
“你、你是Mischief？！我是Thunder啊！”  
索尔朝洛基喊，他几乎要上前把人给抱住了，不幸中的大幸是，强烈的喜悦带来的冲击太大，将他整个人钉在了原地。  
“我是Thunder！”  
索尔又激动的复述了一遍，但对方也就是洛基，显然和他不在同一个温度层里。  
洛基仰起脸，换了一副表情，绿幽幽的眼睛将索尔从上到下打量了一遍，最后停在了索尔的脸上。  
索尔吞了口口水，静待他开口。  
“签名。”洛基挪抬下巴。  
“是。”  
索尔马上照做，在他和安洁拉的合照钥匙扣签上大名。就在索尔签完名回过神时，洛基已经抓住钥匙扣钻过人群，只剩下背影给他。  
“Mischi――洛基！”  
索尔急着想要追上去，但围候在旁边等着男神下一个就会帮自己签名的粉丝们可不会让他就这么顺利通过。  
“洛基！”  
索尔一副努力拨开人海想要去追回人的拼命样，范达尔赶紧将他拦下来，用不会被外人听到的音量吼他：  
“你这混账在干嘛？你在毁人设吗？哪有明星追赶粉丝的！”  
范达尔快要崩溃。  
“可是，”索尔抬起委屈巴巴的蓝眼睛，“他是Mischief啊！”  
这次的故事要从十四年前说起，那时索尔还是个十三岁的小屁孩，刚升中学，那是间公立中学，家境优渥、样子漂亮的孩子在那种环境里太显眼了，而且招人眼红，索尔马上成为众人霸凌的对象。  
在学校里交不到朋友的索尔一头脑的埋进了游戏的虚拟世界里。游戏里他遇到了一个愿意带他玩的人，他们一起闯关、一起接任务，也会聊现实世界里的烦恼。  
Mischief虽然和他同龄，个性却比他早熟，懂得的事情也多，他鼓励Thunder，也就是索尔，专心锻炼身心、多多展现自我，如果不想在别人面前显露自己，带上面具也无妨――这成为了日后索尔成为演员的契机。  
Mischief的鼓励起了魔法般的效果，索尔瞬间变得有自信，在学校不再被欺负，当然索尔突然抽拔的身高和发达的肌肉块大概也占了百分之九十的功劳。  
索尔跟Mischief一度面基过，他送了游戏周边的锤子钥匙扣给Mischief，但随着游戏无预警的关闭，他和Mischief短暂的半年来往也戛然而止。

5.  
查出洛基的信息并不难。粉丝之间通常都是相互认识的，而且认真追星的男粉并不多见，何况洛基的长相和气质又都那么出色，不给人深刻印象都不行，索尔很快便从有私交的多年老粉那里问到了关于洛基的情报。  
“但他是CP粉。”  
道述完所有已知的洛基个人情报，老粉在最后来了这么一句。  
得知洛基是曼哈顿Broad Street一间咖啡店的老板后，索尔立即展开了他的追求行动。  
昨晚才从西岸搭机回来，洛基直接睡到隔天中午才姗姗的抱着他的笔记本计算机走到楼下的咖啡店。坐在专属座位的洛基一面翻着手上的小本子，嘴边忍不住浮起微笑。  
昨天那场座谈会的收获实在太多，不枉他特地飞去洛杉矶一趟。安洁和索尔之间的互动实在太美好了，全程不断发糖，做为锤安的CP粉头，他当然不能只顾着自己嗑糖。洛基反复确认速记在小册子上的所有细节，打算就座谈会上的锤安互动逐一分析，写成小论文广披同好，顺便再晒一下真主之一签名见证过的合照钥匙扣――  
洛基突然动作一滞。  
……索尔奥丁森竟然是Thunder？该死，他过去怎么都没发现。洛基决定把这件事当没有过，索尔奥丁森怎么可以是个傻不隆冬的小閃電呢，这太妨碍他嗑CP了。  
屏除杂念后，洛基开始行云流水的敲起他的长分析文，就在他快完成今天的目标份时——他打算分五天日更连载——咖啡店长跑过来打断了他。  
做为只出资不管事的老板，一直以来洛基都是将咖啡店全权交给店长打理，没发生大事店长是不会来叨扰他的。  
洛基蹙着眉看着源源不绝被搬进店里的玫瑰花，把本来就不算宽敞的咖啡店塞得满满当当。既不是花店送错也不是店长订错，花是指名要送给洛基的。  
这还只是开端，从那天起由索尔奥丁森署名送出的鲜花美酒就不断成捆扎堆的往店送，搞得咖啡店都不能好好做生意了，洛基觉得烦不胜烦，但他就住在咖啡店楼上，想躲也没地方可躲，在烦躁的心情下连带的跟粉丝们约定好要发的分析文也无法如期完成，一而再三的拖延。这样他怎么对得起那些嗷嗷待哺的锤安粉们，他可是他们的救世主。  
洛基忍无可忍。这个小閃電到底想怎样？不就是小的时候一起玩了半年的网络游戏吗？为了能够见到索尔奥丁森本人把话说清楚，洛基只好答应对方提出的直升机约会。  
直升机的螺旋浆太吵不是适合讲话的地方，而且在高空中万一谈得不愉快谁也不知道会发生什么，洛基只好全程搭完，爽爽的绕完纽约一圈，任自由女神、帝国大厦、史塔克大厦皆臣服于他脚下。  
直升机最后带他们到一间纽约知名的三星餐厅。等前菜、汤、主菜都上过了，最后的甜点也被解决完了，洛基拿起餐巾擦拭嘴角，该是进入正题的时候了，洛基想。  
他是小閃電他是小閃電他是小閃電，洛基在心里默念三遍。要顺畅对话，就必须将自己和对方放在对等的位置，不能当他是屏幕上的大明星。  
“如果你是要报答――表达感谢的话，我觉得这顿饭已经够了。”  
他当年不过就是教过小閃電怎么准确踢中霸凌他的大块头同学的小鸡鸡而已，用不着他这么大费周章的报恩，送花送酒送衣服，还包下餐厅请吃饭，简直就像是在上演“霸道○○爱上我”。  
洛基眨眼调侃说：“总不可能是什么来自霸道影帝的强势追求吧？”  
索尔害羞的挠了下脸，“我还不是影帝。”  
我当然知道你不是影帝，洛基在心里吐槽。他怎么不知道，外面的扛精和自家圈里的小KY经常就绕着这茬说嘴，质疑索尔到现在连一个演技奖都没有拿下来，配不上双奖影后的安洁拉，害洛基隔三差五的就得跟那些假粉掐上一场。要不是此刻时间场合不对，他真想揪着对面这家伙大吼：“出息点！快给我去拿个影帝！”  
索尔继续说：  
“但我是在追求你没错。”  
锵！  
银色的甜点从洛基手上滑出掉落到地板，但强大的危机感让洛基马上回神过来。  
洛基拍桌站起来。  
“我操你的索尔奥丁森，你疯了吗？你追我干嘛？这跟说好的不一样，不带这样玩的！”他连珠炮似的说，“你不能追我！我是你的CP粉！”  
这一瞬间，索尔回想起他委托范达尔安排礼物和约会时，范达尔提了一句“你确定要追他？他可是CP粉。”，还有之前，老粉也说过“但他是CP粉。”，这几幕像走马灯似的在他脑海里错乱交迭。

不就是追个粉丝吗？  
索尔懵逼了。  
谁来告诉他，到底什么是CP粉？

6.  
他，索尔奥丁森，外貌实力皆具的好莱坞人气男星，爱上了他的CP粉。  
上次感受到这么沉重的无力感和挫折感，是在他第一次获得金球奖提名却铩羽而归的时候。  
索尔从不知道粉丝居然还可以分成那么多种。他喜欢演戏，也真心喜欢演员这份工作，有人欣赏他喜爱他支持他，他就很高兴，他以为粉丝就是粉丝，却没想过粉丝原来还有归别分类，从颜粉、肉体粉、事业粉、屏幕粉、技术粉到CP粉、黑粉等等，甚至会各据山头，分门立派。  
索尔本以为帮明星演员写花边、炒绯闻、幻想谁跟谁有一腿是小报记者的工作，然而这世上却有一群人甘愿无偿来做这件事，彼此间还会形成一个稳固、链接紧密的组织。  
他见识到了一个崭新的世界。除了他跟安洁拉，粉丝还有想象他和其他人的CP配对。他与安洁拉合作拍戏之外，私底下也算是朋友，但有的配对，索尔抠破脑袋也实在想不出来自己何时跟对方有过交集了。  
原本的他应该会对此一笑泯然，或者是由衷赞服起粉丝们的想象力。  
索尔从来没有忘记过那个带领他在游戏世界里闯荡的Mischief，Mischief的游戏职业是法师，本人却像精灵一般，冷傲中带着调皮的谈吐和眼神，还有那双漂亮的绿眼睛――  
他对同一个人一见钟情了两次。  
“原来你喜爱纯爱电影？下次我会帮你接下来。”  
范达尔说。  
“放弃吧，爱上CP粉是不会有结果的。”  
范达尔又说。等等，这听起来怎么这么耳熟，对了，这跟“放弃吧，喜欢明星是不会有结果的”、“放弃吧，嗑真人西皮是会有报应的”都是相同的句型，范达尔很无聊的想。  
“为什么？”索尔不觉得他完全没机会，“座谈会时他看着我的眼神明明那么的热烈！”那情深似海的眼神怎么会有错。  
“那不是在看你，是在看你跟安洁拉，”范达尔解释，“那是老母亲的眼神。”  
“他还对我笑！”  
“那是姨母笑。”  
他爱上了一个人，那个人却想要他和别人在一起，索尔挫败的垂下了头，听完事情由来，安洁拉笑到不自抑，夸张的笑声回荡在整个拖车村。  
笑完之后，安洁拉表示想看那个让索尔两次一见钟情的人长什么样子。索尔扭捏了半天才给安洁拉看他手机里的照片，那是他在搭直升机时偷拍的。  
“竟然有这么漂亮的孩子，我也来追他好了，”安洁拉真心的赞美说，索尔虽然看起来糙糙的，审美倒是挺不错的。“CP粉都是偏女方粉或受方粉多一点。”  
咦？  
“妳早就知道什么是CP粉！”索尔大叫。逗他这么好玩吗？  
“当然，姐我出道都多少年了。”  
索尔紧张了，要是安洁拉真的朝洛基出手，他就完全没有机会了！  
“亲爱的安洁拉，妳不是很喜欢我那辆红色的J50跑车吗？我明天就让范达尔开到妳的车库。”  
“Deal.”

7.  
洛基，全名洛基劳菲森，金融分析专业，念大学的时候就陆陆续续在网络上发表一些他对于经济、股票的看法和预测，所写的报告文章鞭辟入理、预测准确，只要他吹过的股就一定会涨，几次下来他就被供上了神坛，赞称他是金融分析小王子，华尔街的救世主。过满则亏，锋头太健，招人眼红是必然的，尤其是又牵扯到庞大的金流时。  
因为他的文字遭遇亏损的大老板以及华尔街里那些嫉妒他才华的人们决定连手起来对付他，一夕之间洛基劳菲森收到了厚厚一迭的法院传票，从进行内线交易到扰乱金融市场，大大小小的罪名安在他身上，在律师的协助下最后他虽然不用去蹲牢房，但法院给他下了禁制令，禁止他做任何金融商品的交易以及发表与金融经济有关的言论。  
写不了金融文章的洛基，转身便写起了CP文，把真人CP当世界财经研究，将CP剖悉当金融分析报告在写，洋洋洒洒，哪一篇不是精彩绝伦，完全有过之而无不及，他又再度登上了神坛――CP圈的，甚至还常有别CP圈的人跑来求文求分析。  
虽然他过往的积蓄都因为那些诉讼被掏得精光，又被法院限制不得进行任何的金融操作，但谁没几个小号――假名账户来着，他一边将藏在海外的钱取回来投资咖啡店，一边用假名账户小额的买卖股票，赚取日常开支，这就是他不用上班工作，用爱发电专心做个西皮粉头的原因。  
他主要写CP分析文，有时也会写写同人文，没事还自掏钱包办转发抽奖，一天当中有很大的时间比例都在搞CP，几年下来硬是把锤安奶成了可以与对家二分天下大CP， 被粉丝视为粉圈大佬、镇圈太太，再也没有比他更真情实感嗑锤安的锤安CP粉了。

他可以单身一辈子，但他的CP一定要HE！  
他，洛基劳菲森，是绝对不可能和索尔奥丁森在一起的！

8.  
在那之后，索尔的礼物攻势是停了，但他本人却披着萌新外皮混进了锤安CP圈，只有洛基知道这个连日来十分活跃的新粉Thunder就是索尔奥丁森本人。  
Thunder在每一篇西皮分析帖底下都留言反驳，做出指摘，从情节、逻辑到人设，他都另有看法和意见，就连最近让锤安粉们沸腾的索尔跑去安洁拉片场探班，在拖车村待了足足两个小时的事件，Thunder也能解释说法国餐吃上两个小时是基本礼仪。  
索尔奥丁森我跟你没完！  
索尔不断对他的小论文指三道四，洛基气炸了。如果他不是索尔奥丁森，不是他萌的西皮真主之一，洛基真想拎把大刀去捅他。  
做为西皮粉头兼管理组的洛基得要装大度任索尔在论坛里蹦迪，但其他人可没这顾虑。  
――哪来的KY？  
――扛精滚！  
――毒唯吧你！圈地自萌你懂不懂啊？  
洛基还来不及做什么，他以外的锤安粉们已然按捺不住，一拥而上狂怼那个表面上是萌新实际是真主的Thunder。用不着洛基出马，粉圈里其他人的怒气就够索尔受的，被粉丝轮掐到差点气绝的索尔做了一整晚的心理复健，差点要联络范达尔帮他介绍心理医生过来。  
之后洛基“不得不”应和多数人的请求，喜孜孜的把Thunder销了号。被炸号的索尔不气不馁，随即注册了新账号Thunder2继续作妖。Thunder2阵亡了，还有Thunder3。  
这不是摆明了要人来掐吗？看到索尔新号一上线，立刻遭粉丝毫不留情的围剿，屏幕前的洛基有点同情他起来，忍不住笑出了声音。  
‘就不会换一个不会马上被猜出来的账号吗？’  
洛基发私信给索尔。  
‘你这么闲吗？有空打笔仗，不如多磨练一下演技，或是去背剧本，你不是才接到K导的新片剧本？’  
第一次收到来自洛基的私信――销号通知不算，还是洛基主动发出的，索尔整个人几乎要跳起来。而且洛基居然知道他的新戏，明明官方尚未对外宣布！  
‘嘻嘻，你好关心我喔。’  
‘因为我是你的西皮粉。’  
洛基希望他的白眼能透过屏幕让索尔感受到。

9.  
索尔不是傻瓜，他当然不会以为光凭隔着屏幕打笔仗，以及那些你来我往的私信聊天，就能够让他成功追求到那个人。他发现到西皮粉有一个特征，那就是他们会越挫越勇、越战越起劲，面对来自外部的疑似威胁，他们的好胜心和团结心会越加强烈和凝固。  
真情实感的卧底久了，还有被洗脑的危机。有一两次他都差点要被洛基给说服，怀疑起自己是不是真的对安洁拉情深不自知，相信他和安洁拉之间有一段连他自己都不知道的绝美爱情。  
他第五百次对洛基提起他和安洁拉真的没可能，他们真的只是好朋友。  
‘你只是还没看清楚自己的真心。’  
洛基说。  
索尔又学到一件：你永远说服不了CP粉。  
既然洛基那么想把他跟安洁拉拉成一对，索尔就给他这个机会。  
以让洛基来做助攻为理由，索尔开始安排三人约会，锤安粉兼安洁拉迷弟的洛基怎么可能拒绝得了索尔的这项提议。初见偶像时洛基还有点羞怯，安洁拉强大的亲和力让洛基很快就放开来。  
偶像和粉丝一拍即合，两人天南地北的聊，常常就把索尔晾在了一边，不过安洁拉还记得自家车库里停着那台索尔赠予的跑车，这时候她便会引导索尔加入他们，自己再悄悄淡出，做一个好助攻。唯独他们互使眼色时，洛基看着他们的那亮晶晶的老母亲眼神总令索尔哭笑不得。  
做为三人约会的主导者，对于约会活动索尔可说是挖空了心思，变换着各种花样。  
索尔发现洛基喜欢搭飞行器从高空俯瞰的活动。  
“我们去非洲搭小飞机看动物大迁徙如何……唔季节好像还没到，还是你想去阿拉斯加搭水上飞机看冰川崩解？”索尔总是不吝展现他好莱坞一线演员的经济实力。  
三人约会频繁，但我们的安洁拉毕竟是好莱坞的演员典范、模范劳工，工作满档，五次约会中就有三次没现身，不然就是赴约了，聊没两句便又匆匆离开。  
这天三人本来约在索尔的洛杉矶家中品酒，酒塞才刚拔起，安洁拉就被她经纪人派来的司机接走。对于这样的状况，洛基早已经习惯，不以为意，和索尔把本该三人分喝的份均分喝掉。两人一边喝酒，一边聊起索尔接到的新戏。  
洛基干脆陪索尔对起戏来，两人一手执红酒一手拿剧本，半认真半好玩的读出剧本对白。情感到不到位是其次，洛基天生一副好声音，他每念完一串长台词，索尔都要延迟个好数秒才把下一句对出来。  
或许是酒精作祟，索尔发现他很难移动他的视线，他呆呆看着洛基漆黑的半长卷发下本如大理石般的苍白平滑的脸部肌肤逐渐泛起红潮，精致菲薄的嘴唇正一开一合，倾诉出故事中人的爱恨喜憎。  
红酒又喝光了一瓶，但他们连一场戏都还没有走完。再喝下去就过头了，索尔放下酒杯，同时准备拿走洛基手中的，洛基刚好抬起醺醉的绿眼睛，两个人的眼神撞在一起，他笑了一下细声说：  
“虽然我后来喜欢安洁多一点，但我刚开始先喜欢上的是你。”  
伴随他的开口，他的酒气打在索尔的脸上，但索尔丝毫不以为忤。他们就这样互相凝视，四目交投，然后不知是由谁先动作，两人的距离慢慢收近，等索尔终于确定那双原本遥不可及的绿眼睛不再有其他人而是只有他时，他们已经吻在了一起。

10.  
What the hel?  
这是洛基劳菲森第一眼见到索尔奥丁森时的内心反应。不过，那时候他还只知道对方叫做小閃電，而不是索尔奥丁森。  
原来他每天在游戏里带着身边一起遛达的女武神是个男的？！少年洛基内心是无比震惊和拒绝的。  
Thunder是他偶然捡到的游戏新手，洛基觉得他一个近战法师，身后黏着一个女武神还挺拉风的，便也不急着甩掉对方。小閃電是个话唠，连现实世界的烦恼也拿出来跟他说。洛基倒不认为对方的遭遇能被称得上是霸凌，顶多只是不太适应新环境，不再能像以前那样呼朋引伴，快速的交到朋友，才生出的委屈感。不过洛基仍然把自己无聊时看过的励志书籍、心灵鸡汤随便挑几句原封不动搬给小閃電，反正他知道小閃電对他很有好感，他说什么小閃電都会信。  
洛基之所以会认为小閃電是女的，是小閃電提过他会选择女武神，是因为他们都有一头金头发。直到小閃電提议要在现实世界碰面，洛基满心期待去面基，结果漂亮妹子没有，见到的是跟他同性的屁孩一枚。  
小閃電不丑，相反的，长的很好看，但终究不是女孩子。他以为的金发妹子小伙伴居然是个男的，万一被人知道怎么办？那实在太没面子了！  
那天面基之后小閃電的话唠度立刻up 500%，正当少年洛基想着该如何摆脱鼻涕虫般的小閃電时，上帝好像听到他的心声，该款游戏因为火不起来被游戏公司关闭了。  
后来他几乎把这段往事给忘了，直到那天座谈会的重逢，洛基才再度想起来。  
即使后来索尔成为演员拍了电影，他一点都没有认出来。  
在丢了华尔街工作，迫不得已蛰伏在家等待一场又一场的法庭诘问时，洛基有时会找一些他喜欢的演员的电影来看，就像命中注定的相逢，有一天他看到了索尔和安洁拉合拍的电影花絮，他们之间的互动深深吸引住他。  
他原本意气风发，是华尔街的邪神小王子，却受人迫害，处在他人生最惨淡最黑暗的时期，那两个人像是集合世上所有光亮和美好，诚实与率真，能够将乌云尽扫。从此他一头栽进了锤安的爱情里头。

11.  
洛基劳菲森全身酸痛的醒过来，但这浑然不敌他的内心深深的懊悔。  
他睡了索尔奥丁森！  
做为一个信仰别人爱情，用别人的绝美爱情来吃饭呼吸的CP粉，他只想安安静静嗑CP，好吧，也许不是那么安静，不然他怎么会混到大佬。但是身为CP粉同时还是饭圈粉头的他居然把CP的真主之一给睡了，这是什么鸟事？  
更可耻糟糕的是，虽然有酒精作怪，他并非完全不知道自己在做什么。事实上在索尔进入的那瞬间，他就痛到完全酒醒了。  
相对于崩溃的洛基，索尔倒是一脸的神清气爽，他披着晨光出现，挂着可称是好莱坞年度最佳微笑的笑容。他走过来伸手想要将不知怎么连人带枕头棉被掉下床的洛基从地上拉起来，却只迎到洛基扔出的枕头，下一秒洛基已经自己从地板站起，飞快的窜进了旁边的浴室。  
等索尔再度看见洛基，是两个小时之后的事。非常一目了然的，从衣着、眼神到情绪，他都已然收拾好了――  
一付摆明提起裤子不认人的样子。  
一夜之后，洛基依然硬气。西皮脑的大招就是能将不利的消息听到当没听到，发生过的当没发生。  
索尔说不上自己此刻的情绪是什么。  
“你要这样就出去？”  
看见洛基不打招呼的就往玄关走去，索尔唤住他。  
“外头有狗仔。”  
“并没有。”洛基不信。这家伙肯定在骗他。  
“你可以走出去试试。”索尔耸肩。  
洛基真的又往前走了两步，索尔手指摩搓自己的下巴胡渣再度开口：“希望他们把你拍得足够好看。”  
洛基转身瞪视索尔。从索尔的态度外面可能真的如索尔所说有狗仔，甚至守了一整夜，然后他们会拍到索尔的男性友人一大清早的从索尔家里出来。  
西皮粉圈混了一阵，索尔很清楚他们的软肋，一丁点风吹草动就足以掀起滔天大浪，纵然之后终会归于平静，但够闹腾一阵子的了。他就不该放索尔进论坛。  
可是被拍到又怎样，有照片有怎样，还是可以有几千种解释几百种说法，西皮粉永不认输。  
“随便狗仔丢出什么照片，编出什么故事，我们也不会相信，”洛基坚定的说，即使他的底气不若他表现出来的那么充足，“除非有一天官方宣布，官宣了，我们这些做西皮粉的才会死心。”  
“好啊，”索尔拿起手机，一付准备打算跟什么人联络的样子，在洛基疑惑的目光下，他回应道：  
“你不是想要吗？官宣。”  
“我宣你。”

12.  
就算是被狗仔拍到，也不过是一句留普通朋友过夜就能过关的事，然而索尔奥丁森却说要官宣他。官宣你弟！  
索尔这一招搞得洛基无法走出门，不能走出门就只得留下来，洛基只好悻悻的继续留在房子里，索尔当然也不可能赶人出门。索尔也不出门，也没有纠缠着洛基，反正房子够大房间够多，够两个人各自作息。由于对双方的关系并未达到共识，两人之间便保持着一种微妙的距离感。  
好莱坞的明星宅邸住起来当然是舒服，除了移动时要用到的步数多了些。洛基很快就习惯下来，一派惬意自在的在屋子里四处晃悠，找寻任何跟“锤安”有关的痕迹。  
星期日的时候，洛基在索尔的酒柜里看到了安洁拉送的红酒。安洁拉为了满足她爱酒的兴趣直接买了一座酒庄。那瓶红酒正是安洁拉买下酒庄后首批出品的红酒。不仅如此，安洁拉亲自设计的酒标上还带了一枚她的唇印。  
“我的西皮果然是真的。”洛基感动到声音颤抖，就算索尔第一时间跳出来解释“当时剧组里每个人都收到了至少一瓶！”也浑然当作没听到。  
星期一，洛基跟索尔的营养师聊天。  
“这么说来，你和安洁拉的厨师待过同一间餐厅？”洛基的表情堪比天文学家发现新行星，“这证明了他们口味相近，喜好一致。”  
不用猜也知道洛基此刻一定在脑海中疯狂刷“锤安必须结婚！”。  
索尔在内心暴喊：才不！她喜欢浮夸的法国菜，而我喜欢快餐炸鸡！  
星期二，洛基碰上了索尔的健身教练，他问：“从你专业的角度来看，以那个人的体能一晚三次可能吗？”  
粉圈妹子写的同人文里普遍爱用的一夜三次以上的设定到底是不是浮夸了？  
星期三，洛基逛后院时正在整理花草的园丁向他介绍：  
“这是安洁拉小姐送给索尔先生乔迁新居的礼物。”  
仰着头看庭院中央那株挺拔高大生机蓬勃的杉树，洛基发自真心的感叹：“这寓意太棒了，‘我们的爱情是一棵参天大树！’”  
刚完成健身训练走出来的索尔将满口的运动饮料喷了出来。  
去你哥的参天大树！

13.  
星期四晚上，营养师、健身教练、园丁全都下岗了，完成今日课表的索尔也从健身房走了出来。这几天他待在健身房的时间不少，倒不是新电影需要他增肌，而是为了发泄额多精力，也希望顺便藉运动产生的胺多酚来摆脱低迷的坏心情。  
经过起居室时，他发现洛基正横躺在沙发上，双眸阖闭敞着肚子在睡觉。索尔知道洛基这么疲困的原因，因为他在科普那棵树，他昨夜一整晚都在西皮论坛科普那棵杉树！  
这些天他们虽生活在同一个屋檐下，却几乎不太主动和对方说话、接触。对于这种情况索尔不是没有经验过，以前洛基还是Mischief时不高兴的时候也总会这样，宁可任他追着他满地图的乱走，也不搭理他。  
洛基故意对他冷淡，反而跟其他人有唠有嗑。索尔大概能够猜见洛基脑袋瓜里的想法，他八成是打定主意要将那次当作男人的正常发泄，不小心一起睡了一晚的一夜情，一次酒后的生理冲动。索尔想问他，在你的那些小论文里，我的人设可不是这样。  
他们明明互相吸引，洛基也坦言说过喜欢他，索尔确信那绝不是酒后醉言。  
索尔深叹了一口气。  
他目光突然瞥见掉在沙发旁边的洛基手机，手机屏幕停留在他刚刚送出推文的画面――洛基睡前还在跟着锤安粉做群呼：锤安一生推，锤安生一堆！  
索尔忍不住打了个寒颤，他低下身定定看着洛基的睡脸。这个有着精灵般漂亮皮相的家伙，骨子里却是彻底的小混蛋！  
一股莫名的火气上来，索尔用拇指和食指掐住了睡王子的鼻子。被捏鼻子的洛基立刻惊醒，他惺忪着眼睛，“我睡着了？”  
但迷糊劲转瞬即逝，他眼露凶光向索尔问：“你做了什么？”  
索尔早就缩回手，一付没事的样子。  
“你做了什么？”索尔像只学舌鸟。  
在洛基不明所以的眼神下，索尔露出笑脸，眼睛里却没有多少笑意，“你每天问进出屋子的那些人他们各种问题，却从来不问外面真的有狗仔吗？狗仔还在吗离开了没有？”  
事实上当索尔告诉洛基外面有狗仔时，那是真的，那时外头确实有狗仔蹲守。大概是听说了安洁拉的到访，所以才跑来索尔家门口守着，但他们没有想到安洁拉进门后待不到五分钟就离开了。狗仔们守了一整晚都没看到安洁拉离开，喜孜孜地以为隔天会有大鱼落网，结果却一无所获。后来得到安洁拉现身片场的消息，发现自己空等一场后，狗仔们马上就撤退了。  
也就是说，早在几天之前洛基早就可以毫无顾忌大摇大摆的走出这里。  
“原因只有一个，你不想确认。”“所以没有狗仔？”两人同时开口。  
洛基像只被踩到尾巴的猫，从沙发跳起来扑向索尔。  
“你骗我！索尔奥丁森你这混蛋！”  
索尔被他扑倒，但索尔随即把他掀过去，带着洛基在地板上滚了一圈，然而他只得逞一小会儿，洛基马上就灵巧地从隙间滑出，咕溜地从地上爬起来。  
即使冲过澡了，索尔身上刚运动完的味道还是那么强烈，洛基知道硬扛自己一定打不过每天至少花五小时在健身房的这个家伙，只有出阴招才能制敌。  
洛基微瞇眼瞄准方向，抬起脚就往索尔要害狠踹。索尔反应飞快，一把握住了他的脚踝，接着索尔只消一拉，洛基就重心不稳地跌入索尔怀里，索尔顺势一个转身将人摁压在墙上。  
洛基双眼圆睁，露出难以置信的表情，像是完全无法接受自己转眼间就败阵而且还被对方给壁咚了的事实。  
索尔不想再容忍这个冷酷无情的小坏蛋了，他用胯部蹭了一下对方，提示洛基他的败因究竟在哪。  
“这招你教过我了，记得吗？”  
如何突袭敌方的最弱点，十四年前洛基就教给他过了，所以索尔早就察觉到洛基的打算。  
他永远记得他的每一件事、说过每一句话。  
“你只是还没看清楚自己的真心。”  
也包括这一句。  
“闭嘴。”  
洛基抬头咬上了他的嘴唇。

14.  
索尔非常明白明天一早这个人就会头也不回的离开。  
“你想知道我一夜三次的设定到底对不对，是吧？”

15.  
我的大老爷，这是咖啡机不是玩具，就算是好了，那也是高价玩具。  
洛基的咖啡店店长内心在哀号，祈求他的老板能够早一刻打消念头，去产粮嗑粮都行，别再折腾他的营生工具了。  
他的老板洛基先前无预警的消失了快一个礼拜，店长想他可能追星去了吧，没有特别在意。  
只是这次回来之后，人变得有些奇怪起来。  
平常总是在自己的专属座位上开心地吃粮产粮的洛基会突然发起呆，脸色一会白一会青一会红，要不就是瞬也不瞬的盯着咖啡店墙上安洁拉和索尔的电影海报，整个人怪里怪气恍恍惚惚。  
西皮粉就是这样，店长本来不以为意，反正也妨碍不了世界和平。直到洛基突然哪根筋不对劲开口说要跟他学做咖啡。  
店长知道他老板绝对不是人笨手拙，他那在键盘上码字时那有如蝴蝶飞舞般的灵巧双手就足以推翻这点。然而为什么？从填压咖啡粉让咖啡粉撒了满机台，到连打个奶泡都可以让机器发出哀鸣声，全都因为某人的身在魂不在。有心事就去对大海喊话好吗？或是把烦恼丢到网络上向陌生人征集意见也行！  
然后，救星来到。店长从没想过拯救他和他的咖啡机的居然会是索尔奥丁森？好莱坞的索尔奥丁森！他完全可以理解他女朋友每次看奥丁森电影时都尖叫的原因，因为此刻他也很想尖叫。  
他以为天天面对像他老板这样好看的人，他对美男子已经免疫了，可是当见到完全不同类型的奥丁森时，他还是懵了。大屏幕上的索尔奥丁森已经够完美了，本尊更是金灿灿的，俨若天神下凡。  
要是他没有怒目横眉的瞪着他这边，那就更完美++了。  
“你来做什么？”  
索尔奥丁森无视门口挂着的closed板子以及洛基用冰冷的声音打出的招呼，大步推门走了进来  
“你们靠那么近干嘛？！”  
那之后的隔天，洛基就走了，索尔没有留他，他明白洛基需要一段时间来冷静。  
“他在教我煮咖啡，”洛基有点懊恼自己为什么要解释，“我们在工作！”  
能在曼哈顿的金融区做个咖啡店长，人至少有点小机灵，店长努力缩小变透明将自己的存在感降到零。  
“那也不需要贴得那么近！”  
索尔这飞醋吃得让洛基毫不掩饰的翻了大白眼。索尔在电影里全裸露屁股蛋跟女演员滚床单时又怎么说？当时粉丝们还得相互安慰说这是为了艺术牺牲。  
索尔没有继续纠结下去，“我是想要告诉你，我要提早去剧组报到了。”他说。  
因为客串的大腕前辈档期受限，为了配合大前辈，剧组决定提前开机。一旦开机，他将有一段时间无法自由的和洛基碰面。什么冷静期，去死吧！  
像是不甘示弱一样，他几乎是贴附在洛基的耳边，“你何时想要来探班就联络一下我或范达尔，他会做好安排。”  
索尔奥丁森，今天也是霸道影帝上身。

16.  
故事进展到这里该有坏人登场了。  
一个总是找尽机会对索尔纠缠不休肖想爬上索尔床的女明星，偶然间得知索尔奥丁森正在追求一名男粉丝，然后又在偶然间发现她的Suger Daddy之一，曾经因为这位男粉也就是华尔街的邪神遭受过损失。当初正是她的有钱糖爹连手其他企业主将洛基劳菲森赶出纽约金融圈的，初步的目的达成后，他们见差不多就收手了，没有再赶尽杀绝。  
女明星对她糖爹吹起枕头风，要他和他的小伙伴们拿出其余的把柄，再度向邪神提起控告，这次一定要将那个勾引她并掰弯她索尔哥哥的妖艳贱货送去吃牢饭。  
光是这样还不够，她要洛基劳菲森彻底身败名裂。她收买小记者在网络发布假新闻，并进一步发动水军，针对新闻加油添醋，将洛基塑造成索尔的私生粉，是跟踪和骚扰明星的惯犯，除了尾随偷拍之外，他还入侵到索尔私宅，偷翻垃圾，窃取屋里财物等等……甚至说他曾经跟踪并破坏了索尔的私人约会，且暗指那个约会对象即是安洁拉。  
传闻一出，立刻在索尔的粉丝以及CP粉间掀起轩然大波。即使在所有的讯息里都没有明确指出该私生粉的身分，但拥有堪比福尔摩斯、玛波小姐的推理能力各路粉丝们就快地就从那些蛛丝马迹和隐晦暗示里头扒出私生粉的真实身分就是锤安粉中的那位名人兼粉头。

17.  
“洛基的咖啡店被砸了！”  
索尔一下戏就收到坏消息，他旋即向剧组告假，一刻也不停的赶往纽约。在赶去的途中，他从范达尔的口中得到更多的细节。  
索尔拍戏没有时间上粉丝论坛，但范达尔却是略知一二，他知道洛基被挂了，为了不让索尔分心，刚开始他还不敢告诉索尔，不想后来又有了不得了的新发展。  
索尔匆匆来到咖啡店，大概是连灯也被砸破了，店内没有开灯，在一片狼藉中店里最漆黑的角落有一个瘦长的黑色人影。  
察觉到有人，黑影先是吓了一跳，绿幽幽的眼睛转往索尔这边来。  
“洛基！”索尔踩过地下的碎玻璃快步向黑影走过去，一到双手能触及到对方的距离，立刻伸手将他拥入怀中，“洛基洛基……”碰触到实体的同时，他忍不住一再呼喊对方的名字确认，“洛基你没事吧？有受伤吗？”  
“本来没事，现在快有事。”洛基艰辛的找出隙缝伸出手，抬手拍拍索尔胳膊示意要他放松。那些和索尔对戏的演员怎么没被他勒出事？  
索尔听话的稍微松开了手，但又像是怕人会逃走似的，不肯完全放开。他唯恐被骗似的把洛基从头到脚审视了一遍又一遍。  
事实上砸店发生时洛基刚好不在店内，砸店的家伙又只专注于破坏东西，并没有做出伤人的举动，警告意味大于其他。  
“有报警吗？警察来过了？”  
“来过了。”  
“只有你一个人吗？”索尔环视一圈都没有发现其他人。  
“放大假去了，反正又不能开店，更不会有人上门。”  
“是谁做的？”  
洛基没有回答。半晌之后，索尔伸手搭在他的脖颈后面，“和我有关吗？”  
会是爱他且他爱的那些人伤害了他最爱的人？索尔不愿又不得不想这样的可能性。那些针对洛基的黑料八分是假二分是真，也因此提高了不少可信度，足以蒙过不少人。  
“你也太看得起你自己。”  
洛基瞇起眼睛笑了。  
“我仇人很多，我从会吃饭走路就开始四处树敌，多到连我自己都记不清楚。”  
“别开玩笑。”  
“我是认真的。”  
他就是容易招仇的体质，总是招惹来各种事端麻烦。即使是本以为能好好养老的西皮圈也不例外。而索尔奥丁森是他人生中招来最大的麻烦之一。  
索尔叹口气，直觉告诉他这件事并非完全与他无关，他再度收紧双臂，带着抚慰意味将人压入胸膛。  
“你一个人可以吗？”  
洛基没有出声，但索尔从他的眼睛里得到了答案。

18.  
索尔在薄闇中确认了眼洛基熟睡的脸庞，将被子轻轻拉到他肩膀的位置，在额头上印下浅浅一吻后无声地走出房间。  
索尔打起手机拨出电话，一接通他就抑低声音问：“查出来了吗？”  
“你以为是拍电影啊，一下子就能查得出来。”电话那头的范达尔没好气的说，随后他转换语调：  
“你到底真的知道洛基劳菲森是什么样的人吗？他有比店被砸更大的麻烦。”  
洛基不是普通有闲有钱的粉丝，他原本是纽约金融界赫赫有名的分析师，在一朝之间失去名誉和工作，成为有案在身的金融犯罪者。现在洛基又再度被好几个人联合提起告诉，而那些人还不是普通人，每个都是上过财经杂志有头有脸的企业主，不仅如此，他还因为被人持证据举报，可能还会被检调单位提去调查。由于带有前科的缘故，一旦罪行确认，加重惩罚的机率很高。  
洛基的店被砸或许和这有关联，或许没有。网络上被黑伤不了筋动不了骨，店遭破坏是财物上的损失，但被告被判刑完全是另外一个层次的问题了。  
索尔向洛基提出会全力帮助他。  
“我让范达尔请我们的律师帮忙，对了，还有安洁拉，一定认识最优秀的律师，还有她人面广，可以问她是否……”  
洛基当下婉拒了索尔，即使同样为律师，也都各自有专擅的领域，索尔他们认识的律师也许更擅长处理演艺圈的各种纠纷，洛基仍是倾向依赖他先前合作过的金融专业律师。  
因为他们本来就身处在两个截然不同的世界。  
“我有办法的，我早就在等这一天了。”  
洛基唇角勾起微笑对索尔说。

19.  
万事皆可原谅，唯独搞我跟搞我CP不行！  
洛基早就备好了反击对策，从五年前他们罗织罪名陷害他开始。他的咖啡店就是其中之一。洛基的咖啡店开在Broad Street，从Broad Street街口走出来立刻就是鼎鼎大名的华尔街。他把店开在嘈闹的金融街，甚至住在这里，都是为了就近获取情报。再多的规定限制也控制不了人们在啜饮咖啡时打开闲聊的嘴。  
违法购并、非法集资、内线交易、资产掏空等等，洛基带着这几年他搜罗到的证据，偕同他的律师去找大老板谈判。  
“不仅是你，还有你的那些朋友们的。”  
面对洛基罗列出来的那些实打实的证据把柄，女明星的糖爹大老板咽了口口水。其中有好几项都正中要害。  
如果说他对洛基劳菲森有什么怨恨的话，那也早在几年前就消解了，这次只是耳根软受了情人的挑拨。为了一个玩物要应付这天大的灾祸太不值了。  
“你想要什么？”撤诉自然是一定的，除此之外呢？  
对于洛基提出的所有条件，大老板全都干脆的答应下来，并且保证从此再也不会对他动手。  
“你想重回华尔街吗？或是一个财务总监的职位？其实我们很多人都挺欣赏你的才华和能力。”  
“不了，我有新的兴趣。”

20.  
索尔不放心洛基去跟大老板谈判，坚持他也要一起，洛基最后只同意让大明星在大楼外面等他。看见洛基和律师按照约定时间从大楼毫发无损的走了出来，索尔欣喜的迎向他。  
“洛――”  
索尔发觉同时间从不同方向有人正以和他不相上下的速度朝洛基过去，他们手里还抄着球棍！  
索尔箭步冲上前，比任何人都快一步抵达洛基的位置，在球棍被高举起来的同时，索尔大手一张将洛基按进怀里。来势惊人的球棍直接敲到了索尔头上，接下来的第二棍则落到索尔肩上，索尔发出“唔”的痛哼声，但他护着洛基的姿势却没有一丝改变和松懈。

索尔！  
被索尔压坐在地上的洛基发不出声音，他睁大眼睛看着鲜血从索尔头顶汩汩流下。

21.  
“没关系的，”索尔低头吻他的眼角，“帮法师坦本来就是女武神的义务。”  
洛基两手紧紧抱住因为受伤流血逐渐瘫软在他身上的索尔。  
“傻瓜！”

22.  
“不是应该是‘索尔奥丁森不惜负伤守护爱人’，怎么会变成`索尔奥丁森仗义勇救私生粉’？”  
索尔啃着苹果，语气里带着委屈，陈述出他对言论走向的不满。他后脑勺缝了三针，背部留下几处瘀伤，除此之外，人没多大事，不过为了保险起见，还是留院做了些检查，等检查报告出来确定真的没问题后就可以出院了。  
索尔过几天就要回剧组继续拍戏。不过不要紧，后脑勺的伤，用特效、化妆啥的遮遮就过，脑袋里的东西不重要，范达尔说。  
除了风凉话外，范达尔也带来别的。范达尔查出这场暴力袭击的幕后元凶就是女明星。  
眼见洛基和大老板就要达成协议和解了，女明星找人埋伏在大老板公司出口要给洛基一个直截了当的教训，却没想到索尔会冲出来替洛基挡下了袭击。一发现到打错人，而且对方还是索尔奥丁森，歹徒们立刻如鸟兽散。先前洛基的咖啡店被砸，也是女明星唆使人做的。  
“对了，‘私生粉’到底是什么？”  
“我以为你已经很深入粉丝生活了，”范达尔震惊的看了索尔一眼，满脸“你连这都不知道？”的表情。“就是会侵扰明星私生活的纷丝。粉丝们间最讨厌的就是私生粉了。常见的行为，好一点的就跟车或偷拍，严重的就是撬锁潜进明星家，翻垃圾啊、偷东西，吃你冰箱食物闻你穿过衣服，还会脱光光躺在你的床上。”  
索尔啊了声，大脸一红，“最后一个是真的。”  
范达尔内心：cnm我一点都不想知道你艹粉的细节好吗？  
这时，病房门被敲响，他们话题中的主角出现在房门口，识相的范达尔即刻寻了个借口闪人。  
洛基缓步走到床沿边，索尔随即拉他的手示意他坐下。洛基的态度却不似他行为那样温驯顺从。  
“你当我是笨蛋吗？你可以在他们挥棍前挡下来，你是故意挨那一记的。”  
“我是吗？”  
索尔眨了眨眼。  
凭索尔卓越的反射神经和身体反应，他是绝对能够在对方做出攻击前阻挡下来。索尔如果没上前，洛基自己说不定也躲得开第一次的袭击，索尔却偏偏要利用他耐打的体魄去硬扛下来。  
保护洛基的心不假，但索尔也想要藉这个机会用实际的作为来帮洛基洗白――洛基不是黑粉不是私生粉，他是重要到他不惜一切都要护住的人。  
无奈这一届的粉丝够优秀，任何风吹草动也动摇不了。他的深情演出，不管是对唯粉、西皮粉一点效果也起不了，他们依然坚持各自的立场和看法。而且事情发生的太突然，等范达尔要公关公司去朝索尔期望的走向去操作时已经来不及了，各种臆测纷起，反而进一步坐实了洛基私生粉的身分。  
“你以为事事都能尽如你意？你也太天真了。”  
索尔从洛基侧面搂住他，问：“不能吗？真的不能吗？”  
他另有所指。说到底，那都是别人的言论和想法，他此刻渴望想要确认的只有一个人的。  
“我是你的CP粉。”  
“我知道。”  
洛基转过身，与索尔面对面。  
“我是个无业者、前科犯、投机者，”他深吸一口气，“我犯过罪几乎要蹲牢，我是个金融前科犯，索尔。”  
“我不在乎。你鼓励我支持我，是你造就如今的我，我需要你。”  
洛基摇头。  
“我在乎，我会成为你的阴影。索尔，你应该明白，我们属于不同的世界。”他以为他会吼着说出这些，但是没有，他比自己想象的还要冷静。  
他没有错！洛基并不为自己的经历和遭遇自卑――只是，只是他们应该好好待在各自的世界。  
这个人是人气实力都有的电影明星，离拿奖只差一小步，拥有不可计量的光明前程，是金灿灿的索尔奥丁森，是他洛基劳菲森喜欢的索尔奥丁森，从屏幕上第一眼看到就喜欢的索尔奥丁森。  
他是那么的明亮，就像是太阳一样，人们准备好去接受这样的索尔奥丁森有一个同性的、前科犯的恋人了吗？这个世界早就不需要形象完美的演员和艺人了，但洛基无法允许自己成为那块阴霾。  
“我以为你是我的颜粉、肉体粉，原来你是我的事业粉，”索尔得意一笑，他抬起手抚摸洛基的后颈，“这就是你拒绝我的理由？让那些吃屎去吧，我不在乎。”他稍顿又说，“我在乎，我在乎你是个无业者、前科犯、投机者，因为那都是你。你的身分只有一个，就是我爱的人。没有什么不同的世界，你用氧气呼吸，我也是，你身上流动着鲜血，我也是。”  
索尔转而拉起洛基的手放在他贴着纱布的后脑勺，“不要再让我受伤了，你舍不得的，不是？”  
“你知道什么是CP粉吗？”  
索尔提问，给出自己的答案。  
“CP粉的本质是希望真主幸福，自己不行，其他人不行，只有那个人才可以。你，就是我的那个人。”

23.  
女明星那边后来怎么样了呢？  
话说，女明星的糖爹的女儿也是个CP粉。  
亲女儿、对家CP粉。  
是的，对家。这位富家女正是锤安对家西皮的粉头。若说西皮粉平生最大心愿是什么，那就是“我的西皮结婚”和“对家BE”，这两者快要不相上下，嘴上虽然说着圈地自萌，但暗地里依然偷偷地视对方圈子为眼中钉肉中刺。  
对家圈子粉头被挂，富家女当然不会一无所知，了解敌情本来就是日常功课之一，而这件大事别说西皮圈了，整个粉圈都地动天摇了，就连其他圈子的人也忍不住过来吃上几口瓜。  
然而令富家女最愤怒的是，挂人的人、引发这一切的人竟然来自圈外！  
粉圈的事粉圈自己解决，一个外人搅什么局！这个连她小妈都排不上号的女明星，富家女本来对她瞧不进眼，但妳乱我圈子做什么？这一回完全踩触到了富家女的怒点。富家女一挥手，女明星的黑料立刻像清晨从蜂巢嗡嗡涌出的工蜂群，铺天盖地的跑出来，从此之后女明星便黑到再也无法在演艺界生存下去。  
富家女也顺便替她的正宫妈妈出气，她将某位人士提供给她的材料送去美国金融监管机构检举了一把，给她亲爸送点小教训。  
挂完女星黑料，喝口凉茶休息后，富家女不畏会不会被自家圈子除名踢圈，又挂出了锤基真相是真。有人问富家女，妳这样费心地把自家真主跟对家粉头推一起，图什么呢？

至少证明了索尔奥丁森真的喜欢男人。  
我的西皮HE一半。  
富家女说。

24.  
索尔：喵喵喵？  
他的表现机会呢？就这么没了？

25.  
洛基将他报复名单里的第一号划掉。  
接下来该轮到第二号：索尔奥丁森。  
万事皆可原谅，唯独搞我跟搞我CP不行――

26.  
西皮的BE总是来得令人措手不及。  
还没等得及洛基开始搞事情，安洁拉就对外发布了她将要结婚的消息，对象理所当然不是索尔奥丁森。  
我的西皮BE了。  
洛基至今仍不敢相信，他想不到结局竟然会来得如此猝不及防。  
“宝贝，别伤心了，”索尔和洛基去向安洁拉道贺，安洁拉安慰洛基，语调温柔但嘴角仍是不受控的翘了起来。真情实感萌西皮的孩子都是小可爱。“我们以后还是一起出来玩的，”她转头望向索尔，“四人约会，如何？大佬。”  
“别想，”被大佬唤大佬的索尔将人拉回自己怀里，“他以后只会跟我约会。”  
“哼，男人，有爱情就没有了友情。”安洁拉转回洛基，“对不起，宝贝，我不该为了区区一台跑车就把你――”  
“安洁拉！"索尔赶紧阻止她继续往下说。  
结婚典礼在安洁拉位于纳帕谷的酒庄举行，即使只邀请了近亲好友参加，依然不改女神一贯的风格，整场婚礼既奢华又大气，浪漫且优雅。  
纯白布幔间是粉色白色的花朵，金白两色的垂纱随风飘舞，送来令人醺醉的葡萄酒香，在双方宣誓后，安洁拉二十年爱情长跑的恋人将戒指套在安洁拉的无名指上。坐在宾客席里见证了一切的洛基仍然没有真实感，怀疑自己身处梦中，他用郁闷的口吻喃喃地说：  
“我爱的爱情结束了。”

索尔双手捧起他的脸，灿然一笑，“你还有我们的爱情。”

27.  
洛基突然将手上相机镜头对准索尔。  
“西皮大旗永不倒，"  
洛基用命令的语气：  
”现在，我要你一个挚爱另嫁伤心欲绝的表情。”

28.  
索尔内心：求CP粉放过。

29.  
索尔的手机里悄悄的多了一则新的未读信息：  
亲爱的索尔奥丁森先生，  
你愿意继洛基劳菲森之后入圈成为锤基CP的二号粉丝吗？

 

fin

“我们到非洲搭飞机看动物迁徙如何？还是你想去阿拉斯加搭水上飞机看冰川崩解，  
或是去澳洲凯恩斯在热气球上迎接日出？”

“Just give me a hug. ”


	2. 番外(上+下)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个画风大变的NC-17番外  
> p.s.前面部分是洛基被砸店后的开灯~

番外

 

洛基就住在咖啡店楼上，虽然是阁楼格局，却不显得狭窄，但占据了一整个壁面的书墙，多少还是带来了些许的压迫感。洛基先一步走进卧室在床沿坐下，索尔没有再分心观察，笔直地朝他走去。如果说他们有谁没有预料到接下来的发展就太做作了。

不知道是洛基先抬手，还是索尔先低下了头，洛基伸出双手揽住了索尔的脖子，索尔则低头吻他。分离以来的思念，本来该用口来诉说，他们却采用了言语之外的形式。为了加深这个吻，索尔将双臂伸到洛基的后背紧紧环抱他，他们沉溺于彼此的气息当中，单纯的嘴唇碰触很快便发展成舌头与牙齿的较量。

电影明星这边在取得上风的同时也将对方压倒在床上，直到双方都开始感觉呼吸困难的时候，他们才将嘴唇稍稍地从另一人的移开。从唇角、下巴、喉头，索尔熟练地变换着亲吻的位置。来自上方的人的啃吮，让洛基的理智逐渐远去，最后那个人在锁骨处的啮咬，更令他不自觉地发出声音抬起长腿勾缠上对方，往他的腰上不住磨蹭。

索尔则是回过头继续亲吻他的嘴，把他的嘴唇吮得啧啧作响，本来泛白的薄唇早就变得热辣红肿。索尔大手托住洛基的臀部往上抬，将洛基大半个身体都挪移到床上，也让他自己可以更全面更肆无忌惮的笼罩住他。接着索尔像是探索什么般地将手伸入洛基上衣与裤子之间的缝隙，贪婪地抚摸着衣服底下的肌肤，但被摸的人却越扭越过份，了然的索尔停下动作，他挺直身体，嘴角扬起笑意，一把将自己的上衣脱掉。洛基带着痴迷的眼神抬手触摸索尔壮硕坚实的胸膛，小心地用指尖描绘着上头块垒分明的肌肉形状。索尔无奈一笑，看来这家伙并不打算在进度推动上做出有用的贡献，那只好都由他自己来动手了。趁着洛基大吃他豆腐，早就欲火焚身的索尔快速解开洛基的裤子，然后用手掌包裹住洛基半硬的分身，在洛基吃惊又压抑的呼叫声里搓动起来。

对着洛基水光急骤聚集的绿眼睛，索尔动作突然停滞，身周霸道狂狷的气氛顿时消散一空。洛基不解的眼神头望向他，索尔尴尬开口：“我没套子。”

“没有吗？”洛基疑惑问，“你没有随身带套？”

“当然没有！”

“你不是从片场过来的？”

“……” 

洛基不太相信的表情，索尔有丝不爽。这小混蛋以为他是怎么样的人，为什么去工作拍戏就非要随时携带安全套，拍戏就是拍戏，又不是什么性爱夏令营，这位大概是reddit的八卦文看太多。

不过比起纠正洛基脑袋里乱七八糟的观念和对他的看法，他眼下有更迫切的问题待解决。索尔低头看自己股间鼓胀的大包，他望着洛基巴巴地问：“你有吗？”

“没有。”洛基冷森森的答。

“我出去买，很快回来！”

“不准。”

提议立刻被驳回。

索尔奥丁森奔走在曼哈顿满大街的找安全套？这也太羞耻play了！

然而现在这种状况他们也不可能停下来，“那就，”索尔开口，他再度低头俯身，含住黑发男子的耳垂，轻声说，“我很干净。”

不过还有其他问题，“但那个……”

洛基明白他的意思，“左边柜子最下面。”

当洛基想起什么改口要说由他去拿时，索尔已经跳下床，箭步冲向左侧的柜子。将润滑剂从抽屉里抓出来前，索尔的眼睛在抽屉里停留了一秒。  
在回程他顺道快速甩开自己的衣物，包括绷紧的裤子。

重新回到床上的索尔，他握起床上人的脚踝，拉到嘴边，盯视着那个人的绿眼睛，慎而重之地亲吻他的脚背，之后便开始沿着小腿、膝盖、大腿、腹部一路吻上来，在褪去对方上衣的同时，也不忘在每一寸裸露的肌肤上游移亲吻。

洛基觉得自己明明应该只是想要索取一场性爱，对方却像是要用吻在他身上留下无数烙印以此将自己纳为所有。

吻完一遍后，两人双目对视，同样目光迷离，眸中充满情欲，索尔再度压上他的嘴唇，饥渴的吸吮令洛基几乎要呛住。在洛基怪罪的眼神里，索尔拉起他的手，在指节上亲了一下，然后索尔挺身坐起，把洛基的双腿分开，捧起他形状完美的臀部，把沾有润滑剂的手指慢慢往里头的入口推入。一边推进，他一边用其余指头摩娑着周围那圈细致紧密的皱褶。随着他探入手指数目的增加，洛基也由最初的闷哼声转变成腻人的呻吟。

在三根手指都能够在洛基体内顺利抽插，而内壁也变得足够软滑湿润时，索尔抽出手，将洛基双腿再拉开一分，然后抓住他的髋部，一边掰开滑腻的臀瓣，下身一挺，将他蓄势已久的部份往那个迷人的入口送进去。即使前戏做了那么多，索尔的尺寸还是让洛基浑身颤抖，他大口吐气，弓紧身子承受索尔的入侵。索尔持续往深处挤推，直到两人的下身紧紧贴在一起。从背后的话也许会比正面的痛楚少一点，索尔也想要疼惜他，但不是现在，还不是现在。他要他看着他。

将洛基的腰弯折到最大限度，索尔动作起来。在节奏的律动中，洛基原本紧绷的身体和精神也逐渐有了柔软放松的感觉，仅存的理智慢慢褪退到无。

“是谁在操你？”索尔突然放缓，声音冷硬地像是在质问。

这就是个质问。

“你。”在缓却有力的抽插里，洛基只能用气音回答。

“我是谁？”

“…….索尔、”

洛基喘息着叫出他的名字。

“索尔奥丁森！”

洛基仰面对着索尔，泛着粉红的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，他的脸颊也呈现出相同的颜色，衬得他的眼睛更加翠绿欲滴。

明明已经在对方身体里了，但索尔感觉欲望依然烧得他喉咙生痛嘴唇发干。

索尔一改原本的温柔，开始加速起来。除了先前那次响应之外，洛基一直没有开口说话，但呻吟声却没有断过。陡然升快的速度让洛基惊叫出声，分不清楚是痛苦还是快乐。

索尔放下他的一条腿，抱起另一只，一下一下的继续打桩挺动。就算洛基故意含糊一切，他的下身仍然被他紧紧吮住，在他们暧昧不清的关系，上床却是直截了当的，很难说清是谁在需索谁，身体上的思念更是骗不了人，他们共享的不仅是彼此的身体还有意识。难以言诉的快感一波波的交迭侵袭而至，洛基忽然有自己或许真的被这个人所深爱的错觉。

在洛基经历了两次释放后，索尔在最后关头拔出来射在了洛基的大腿上。

 

和经纪人范达尔通完电话，索尔回到卧室，小步地走回床边。床上的人仍在熟睡，发出绵长而平缓的鼻息声。先前他们在一起时，照理说应该更累更疲惫，洛基却是整夜辗转反侧，始终不得安稳，像窃取了别人的东西般的惴惴不安。

索尔掀开棉被，钻回被窝，在侧躺的人光滑赤裸的肩膀上落下一吻，“小傻瓜。”

他将人紧紧抱进怀里，刚从外面回来的身体上还残留着房外凉丝丝的空气，身处梦中的人不悦地哼了一声。

像是还予温暖似的，索尔向他脖颈吐出一大口滚烫的气息。

 

>>>>>

 

咖啡店被砸之后，洛基并不急着整理复原。他当初选在曼哈顿金融区开咖啡店，是为了获取敌报，如今复仇结束，加之这个地方也曝了光，在原址继续营业恐怕从各方面来看都不太好。洛基让咖啡店长自己去选一个喜欢的地方开新店，他依旧只负责出钱。至于钱的来源嘛，是即将从保险公司拨付下来的理赔金。早在开店之初洛基就料到可能会有这么一天，替咖啡店申请了保险。

 

同样体认到为重要财产投保的重要性的，还有索尔奥丁森。

加州森林大火，不少明星别墅都遭了殃，索尔奥丁森的家也在受灾名单之列。天干物燥造成的加州野火没几年就会来一次，巨额的火灾保险成为房子的标准配备之一。

“别伤心了。”

洛基轻轻拍着索尔的后脑杓，安慰这个在他怀里哭唧唧的金发大个。

“房子再盖就有了，重要的是人都平安。”

其实洛基也觉得有些遗憾难过，那是幢超棒的豪宅，而且那里是他们第一次――咳，还有主卧里那个漂亮的白瓷大浴缸，他跟索尔还来不及在那里――咳咳。

在洛基看不见的地方，索尔的眼眸不见深沉的悲伤，反而亮晶晶的，他故意呜咽了两声，继续往爱人的胸里蹭。

但是被叨扰了几天之后，洛基的同情心就迅速往下降，不爽指数不断升高。新店面还没有着落，洛基也还未找到新的居处，依旧住在原咖啡店楼上。

洛基一脸嫌弃地瞥着索尔的家当，难道他就不能去住酒店或是上其他朋友那里借住吗？非要跟他一起蜗居在这小房子里。

“不只艹粉，还要赖住在粉丝家，有没有这么没出息的电影明星？”

“我有没有出息，你待会会更了解。”电影明星朝他粉丝爱人抛了个媚眼。

自打他们确认关系之后，索尔奥丁森这家伙就越来越不要脸和不要肾了。前天早上醒来时洛基还发现这个无耻的家伙居然在偷偷蹭他屁股缝。

索尔将刚从浴室出来的爱人一把抱起，放到床上。

“我们该睡觉了。”

“睡觉，Sleep，S-L-E-E-P，意思是闭上眼睛，躺在床上，什么都不做的休息。”

对于索尔在他身上到处作怪的手，洛基冷哼说道。

他的宝贝今天心情好像不太好，索尔想了一下，大概是自他向他公布了下星期他要进片场之后开始发生的。

“亲爱的，只是两天而已，”索尔对着他的脸颊连亲两下，“我就是去朋友主演的电影客串一下而已，就两天，我马上就回来。”

喔，是啊，就是去锤安那个锤什么的对家，所谓的“朋友”的电影友情客串一下。

看见洛基脸上的阴霾不消反增，索尔灵光一闪，恍然大悟。

索尔格格笑起。

“喔，宝贝别吃醋，那家伙可是直的。” 他一只手揽住洛基肩膀，低头亲吻他的眼睛。

“我以前也是直的，最喜欢金发大波和五官明朗的美女。”

洛基哼声连连。

现在是在怪他把他掰弯了？索尔不置可否，他将手往洛基后腰伸下，像揉面一样地掐捏他的屁股，洛基忍不住发出长长的呻吟。

“最好直男会发出这种声音。”

索尔一面得逞地坏笑，一面拉下他的外裤。

洛基在睡裤底下又穿了内裤，他们现在估且也算同居，还穿这么周整精致干嘛？索尔想。不过没关系，就当做拆礼物好了，也是种情趣。但直入眼帘的内裤裤头上的品牌名令大明星眉头大皱，他用比正常还大的力道将内裤扯掉，洛基本来懒得反抗随便他折腾，但这粗暴的举动还是让他怒瞟了他一眼，但这丝毫扫不了大明星的兴，反而激他更加努力。

 

洛基与索尔本来相拥着沉浸于高潮后的余韵，温柔地搂着彼此，安抚般地在对方的后背或腰上轻拍摩擦。索尔突然想起什么松手放开洛基，咚地跳下床。一般事后索尔会和他好好温存一番，不会干完就跑，洛基也不喜欢。不待洛基有所反应，索尔已经带着东西回来。在看清楚他手中的东西时，洛基睁大了绿眼睛，脸部迅速升温。

那是一根深色的按摩棒，造型倒是中规中矩，没有过份狰狞的仿真经络，是新手会入的那种。索尔上次从抽屉取润滑液时就瞧见了，只是默不作声假装没发现。

索尔将它举到洛基面前，晃了一晃。

“试过我之后，这种东西怎么能够满足得了你？”这根按摩棒只有他的一半再粗一些。

“闭嘴。”  
洛基涨着脸伸手拍打索尔的手臂。这是他先前网购来的，附赠润滑液，拆了包装后就搁在那，还没等拿出来使用，那个他以为从此以后老死不相往来的索尔奥丁森又跑回他眼前晃悠了。

索尔捉住洛基的手腕按在床上，然后跨到洛基身上将他整个人牢牢压制住，一边将按摩棒的开关打开。嗡嗡震动的硅胶棒子被移动了洛基的乳尖上方，那里本就在挺立的状态，按摩棒的顶端一触到敏感的尖头，酥痒的感觉立刻蔓延开来。索尔一手用按摩棒玩着他红肿颤栗的乳首，一手握着他的后颈，舔吻他的喉颈，当他的舌头在震动的喉结、鼓动的颈脉上扫荡而过时，洛基就忍不住浑身颤抖，振晃得比电动棒子更厉害。

洛基想逃离这些，无奈索尔沉重地压在他身上，还用大腿紧紧箍住他，然而在索尔终于让开挺身坐起，他以为得到解脱时，索尔却将他的双腿抬起，用手上的那根东西去靠近他那个敏感更胜乳尖的地方。随着按摩棒在穴口周围打转不去，那里开始一张一合地想要把硅胶棒吃进去，偏偏始作俑者又不肯给，每次他要送上自己时，索尔就变换位置。

洛基生气了，这男人怎么这么黑心又变态！

“别玩了！”

“好，不玩。”

自认听话乖巧的男人将东西往床外地板扔砸出去。他身下的这个男人只能由他来取悦和满足。

看着索尔突然间变得有点可怕的脸，洛基还不知道索尔奥丁森不仅黑心又变态，还是个叫人别吃醋自己却连按摩棒的醋也吃的男人。

这次他让洛基翘起浑圆饱满的臀部，趴跪在床上。由于先前才做过一次仍很湿润松软，简单开拓了几下，索尔就按着他的腰从背后进入。

索尔先是缓慢地插入，等完全送入里头后，两个人都发出了餍足的喟叹声。那温润紧实的包覆让索尔爽得直打哆嗦，但他以常人不能的耐力忍住了，也包括想要马上猛撞抽送的冲动，他专心仔细地品味着那和他们第一次时并无二异的温暖紧致，直到洛基不耐地转过头：

“动起来！”

索尔眼角浮起笑纹，他用口型说好，随即抽送起来，开始真正地操他。在遇到对方之前，他不是什么重欲的人，但命中注定之人出现后，一切都改变了。索尔一下又一下的顶他，洛基的身体也跟着不停晃动。后入的深度和力道都太过了，有时他扭动着想要逃开，但索尔的手死死地抓住了他，让他哪里也去不了，到后面洛基手脚逐渐失去力气，快连原本的姿势都要维持不住，更遑论挣扎逃脱了，只能一径地接受索尔给予他的无止境的欢愉。

他的肩膀贴在床榻上，脸埋在了枕头，唇间不断溢出呻吟，和其他淫靡的声音一起在房间里起伏。为之感到羞耻的洛基做出他力所能及的唯一反击。

受到骤然一夹的索尔头皮发麻，差点就要先到天堂。

他拍了下捣蛋鬼的屁股，“你啊，是要我夹死还是爽死？”

然后，他一推到底。

 

在他们关系尚未确认时，为了让洛基认清对他的感情，他非要从正面上他，如今不需要如此了，但他还是想要看看他的脸。索尔抽出来，将洛基翻了个身，把他的两只长腿折压到胸口，然后重新进入。他的双手撑在洛基的两边，下身一遍遍的顶撞，洛基的分身随着快速的摇晃在两人的腹部间来回拍打。洛基觉得舌头也不是自己的了，不论他想说什么，都只能吐出没有意义语句不清的胡言乱语。

索尔放开洛基的腿，托着洛基的脑杓和臀部将浑身绵软的他从床上抱起来，让他跨坐在自己的腿上。他们不仅下身交合在一起，上身亦几乎相黏，索尔不断用身体磨蹭他，也用嘴唇在他身上落下一个个密集的亲吻。那不单单是标记，更是他对他心中最完美之人的膜拜与顶礼，他所献出的最真心诚恳的仪式。

洛基的身体滚烫，两颊潮红，翠绿色的眼睛里饱和泪水，索尔低头吸吮洛基的嘴巴充作安抚。洛基一边流泪一边死命地搂住索尔的脖子，承受着从他们的连结处一波波上涌的快感，呼吸着对方的气息，任饱涨的情欲将他们捆绑缠绕在一起。做为一个CP粉，他相信这世上存在最好的爱情，却不曾想有一天它会降临在自己身上。

将彼此送上顶端前，索尔贴在他的颈窝在他耳边低声说了句话，洛基嘟囔着回了相同的话。

 

数日后。

洛基蹙眉看快递员送来的纸箱。

“又是你的东西？”

这个索尔奥丁森是要搬多少行李进他家，不晓得这屋子有多小塞不进太多东西吗？

“不是，”大明星朝他眨眼睛，“你打开看看。”

洛基看他一眼，满脸狐疑的拆开箱口。里面是满满一整箱的男性内裤，是洛基的尺寸和爱穿款式没错，只是裤头上的绣字不再是该品牌创始人的名字，改成了‘Thor Odinson’。

每次都得先看见别的男人的名字才能进行下一步，谁能受得了？刺眼到扎心！于是我们的――虽还不是奥斯卡影帝但却毫无疑问能够拿下醋王头衔的索尔奥丁森，直接找上厂商帮他专门开一条生产线。

看着因为感动而说不出话的爱侣，索尔吃吃地笑了。

“这是我特别订制，送给你的。”

洛基内心：这位先生你有事吗？

 

1.一个小剧场  
“你不是在找地方搬家吗？我也需要重新换房子，不如我们一起住？”  
“我常要出门工作，你在家的时间多，卧房的钱你出，健身房、游泳池我用的多我出，书房、娱乐室我们平分。喔你不是挺喜欢安洁拉酒庄的酒窖吗？我们可以弄个风格相似的藏酒室，然后在那里⋯嘿嘿。”  
“既然双方都出钱了，房子的所有权状就要登记为共同持有，为了省下一大堆拉杂的手续，我们去做一下结婚登记好了。”  
“⋯⋯你是拐个弯在跟我求婚吗？”  
2.一个追记  
其实腹黑影帝家的防火线做得很好，最终只有车库被烧掉，以及部份房子外墙被熏黑，他家西皮粉头心心念念的白瓷浴缸依然白洁闪亮的在那里。  
3.有关内裤梗  
有人前阵子营业时有两次(或以上?)内裤头不小心跑出来见客，成为全民皆知的Calvin Klein爱穿者。


End file.
